Judgement isn't Always Perfect
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Tsuna is concerned that Mukuro and Bel's actions towards Fran may be more damaging than just physically. He takes it upon himself to try and help, and falls into a complicated web he probably should have stayed out of. Yaoi, Tsuna x Fran, 2726
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna had expected for Belphegor to treat his comrade like crap, but what _really _surprised him – though in hindsight he knew it shouldn't have – was the fact that Mukuro treated his prized student just as badly, if not worse.

Fran always donned an expressionless mask, even during the times Belphegor would stab him or Mukuro would impale him with his trident, but Tsuna worried that maybe the teal-haired male was actually _feeling _something in those moments – after all, who could put up with being assaulted in such horrid ways every day?

What if the other males' actions caused Fran distress, Tsuna wondered. What if Fran suffered – both physically and mentally – due to their actions? Damage could be done to the boy and no one would even notice. Fran could be suffering greatly at their hands but, for whatever reason, told nobody.

Tsuna hated it, and it made him want to do something about it – even if he didn't know what just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna had, of course, been disappointed to find out that they weren't able to return back to their own times just yet, but at the same time he didn't mind it; it bought him time to track down the Varia and – despite how scared he was of Xanxus – request to talk alone with Fran. While the oldest members of the assassination squad didn't seem to care one way or another what their Mist Guardian did, Belphegor refused to leave the younger two alone and instead followed them out of the hotel building and into the busy streets.

This made Tsuna greatly nervous, but he said nothing to the blond, knowing just what kind of temper Belphegor had. He tried to ignore the older male's random utterings and act as if he wasn't afraid whenever those knives were pulled out into his view, knowing that the more fear Belphegor sensed, the more excited and uncontrollable he would become.

"U-umm, Belphegor-san...?" Tsuna offered a nervous smile as he regarded the oldest male, afraid of that crazed grin the Storm Guardian always seemed to don.

"Yes~?" The other twirled a knife between his two index fingers, tilting his head to the side. In the blink of an eye, his seemingly-soft demeanour changed as his grin morphed into a vicious snarl, the knife leaving his hands and embedding itself in the teal-haired boy's shoulder. He relaxed within a second, his usual smile returning. "Shishi~"

Tsuna's mouth dropped open, stepping back as he raised his hands in defence. "N-never mind!"

Belphegor giggled as he snatched the knife from Fran's body, slipping it back into his pocket. "The prince rarely answers to peasants, anyway~"

"Stupid fake prince..." Fran muttered, his eyes glinting with an emotion the teenager was quick to banish. "I'm not a dart board, senpai."

"Nope~ Froggy is the prince's personal moving target practise~" Belphegor's frown suddenly disappeared, replaced by an expressionless stare; he had just now noticed the people who had stopped and stared in horror, having witnessed the man's assault on the small teenager. He made an agitated noise before he reached back into his pockets, resurfacing with more blades than Tsuna could count. "Stupid peasants..."

"B-belphegor, no!" Tsuna reached out, grabbing the older male's wrist. He tugged it down from the threatening posture it had been held in, trying to calm the other down; he'd be damned if he stood by and let the Varia Storm murder innocent people. "Stop it!"

The blond snarled before he kicked Tsuna away, glaring down at the younger male. He was silent for a few seconds before he turned and left the two younger ones, stalking back to the hotel.

"I'm surprised he didn't give you a mouthful at the very least." Fran stayed still as he watched the younger male push himself back to his feet, offering no help whatsoever. "He hardly even listens to the boss or the stupid long-haired commander; I was expecting you to be his newest 'target practise'."

Tsuna laughed nervously as he nodded, just glad that Belphegor was going away; it wasn't that he didn't like the man – he was utterly _terrified _of him.

"Is he always stabbing you like that?" Tsuna was quiet as he asked, knowing enough attention had been drawn to them as it was.

"He's done worse." There was an ominous tone in the snarky male's voice, and Tsuna could only imagine what the other was talking about; when it came to Varia, he wouldn't put _anything _past them.

"Actually..." The brunet rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, looking anywhere but at his companion. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Fran... Are you sure you're... _happy, _being with the Varia...?"

"Who said I was ever happy in the first place?" Emotionless teal eyes looked into brown ones, seemingly staring right through the younger male.

Tsuna gulped, knowing he should have chosen his words better. "I didn't mean...!"

"Whether I'm with Varia or my Master, it doesn't make any difference. Is it not obvious to you, Tuna-Fish?"

"I..." Tsuna glanced at the ground, knowing he had always felt that vibe around Fran; something was _off _about the older male, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it.

"It's not important; I'm used to it." Fran started walking again, his feet taking him wherever they saw fit.

"Are you sur –"

"- Drop it." Fran turned to look at the younger male, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "Not everyone is lucky to have such good friends like you, Tuna-Fish; be thankful."

Tsuna bit his lip as he followed after the other; he felt as if Fran was bitter towards the brunet's relationships, and it made him wonder; did _Fran _have anyone he could call a friend?

It certainly didn't seem like it.

_**~~XX~~**_

A confirmed malfunction with the machine was what had forced the Tenth Generation Vongola to remain in the future, and Tsuna wondered how long it would take for the machine to be fixed; after having spent a little while with Fran, it had become clear the older male constantly donned an emotionless expression for a reason, and he wanted to help put a smile back onto the teal-haired male's face – if there had ever been a smile on it before.

"Guys, can I ask for your opinion?" Tsuna had sat down with Yamamoto and Gokudera, the others off doing their own things.

"Sure, Tsuna." Yamamoto was as happy as ever while Gokudera was on alert, willing to do whatever it took to help out his beloved Tenth. "What's up?"

"...Have you guys noticed anything weird with Fran?" Brown eyes scrutinised his friends, finding nothing but confusion on their faces. "I mean... I was talking with him today. Belphegor's really cruel to him, and... I think he's really unhappy."

"That's not _our _problem." As expected, Gokudera stuck his nose up in the air, not interested in the welfare of someone they'd probably never meet again. "What's it matter whether or not that stupid Varia member gets along with the knife-freak?"

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think he even has a single friend!" the brunet tried to defend. "Belphegor hurts him, and he's not happy in the Varia."

"Why doesn't he just quit, then?" Yamamoto suggested. "Isn't Mukuro his teacher or something? He could just go back to him."

"That's true, Yamamoto, but he's not happy with Mukuro-san, either..." Tsuna sighed. "I feel really bad for him; there's something not right and I want to help."

"Just leave him; we'll probably be gone before you can do anything anyway, Tenth." Green eyes observed Tsuna carefully, searching for the slightest hint of approval.

"Gokudera-kun, remember when _you _were lonely and didn't have anybody?" Tsuna reached out, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "It was really hard for you, but no one cared until you came to Japan. Well, I don't think anyone's even _tried _to care about Fran; he seems so alone in the world."

Gokudera frowned, remembering only too well how painful it was to be rejected by everyone around you, and to have to fight to survive. While he wasn't one to care for others, he could sympathise with the Varia Mist, knowing how shitty life is without others in it.

"That must be really hard," Yamamoto acknowledged. "No wonder you want to help him."

Tsuna nodded, wondering if there was anything he _could _do.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Where the hell have _you _been?"

Fran sighed as he closed the hotel room door quietly behind him, staring around at his Varia comrades lazing on the beds emotionlessly. "With Tuna-Fish."

"It's twelve at fucking _night, _you dumb fuck!" Squalo shouted. "Were you two fucking each other or something?!"

"Stupid long-haired commander, I do not have sex. _Willingly, _that is. Please do not associate me with your lifestyle as I'm not the one who has sex with the boss every night; I have _some _respect for myself, thank you."

Xanxus threw the wine glass he had been holding at the youngest member, glaring ferociously. "Shut your fucking mouth, trash."

Fran shrugged, stepping further into the room. He noticed that Lussuria and Leviathan were absent tonight, leaving the two leaders of the Varia, a blood-stained Belphegor and a greedy Arcobaleno on said Storm Guardian's lap. He rolled his eyes at the thought that Belphegor hadn't been able to control himself again and _had _to go out slaughtering innocent people; it happened so often, Fran could only _imagine _the paperwork Squalo had to do because of the Varia Officer.

"Oi, Froggy~" Belphegor raised a hand, gesturing for the younger to come to him. He snarled when he was ignored, pushing Mammon off his lap. "Don't ignore me, frog."

"Boss, stupid long-haired commander, do you hear that wind?" Fran stepped past the beds, intending on going into the bathroom to have a shower. "Wow, it almost sounds like a certain fake prince, doesn't it?"

Belphegor lunged at the younger, slamming Fran against the wall. He held a knife to a pale throat, crushing the frail body with his own. "Stupid frog, don't fucking ignore me when I'm talking to you..."

"Oh, that _was _you?" Fran made no noise as he felt the blade cut his skin, not a flicker of emotion crossing his eyes.

"Fucking frog..." Belphegor pulled his knife back as he forced the teenager to his knees, ripping strands of teal hair out of the boy's head as he did so. "You should know better..."

Fran stayed where he was, knowing what was coming. He didn't move when large hands reached down to the front of the blond's pants, unbuttoning them before pulling the zip down; he had been in this position enough times to know that fighting got him nowhere, and Belphegor had enough experience with illusions to be able to break out of them.

"Suck the prince off, Froggy." Belphegor pulled himself out of his pants, rubbing his shaft against the younger's lips. "Cooperate and the prince will take it easy."

"Hey!"

A flash of hope crossed emerald eyes as they looked to Squalo; Fran could only hope the silver-haired male would step in.

"Take it elsewhere, would ya? That's fucking disgusting!"

Fran let his eyes slip closed, his shoulders slump in defeat. He opened his mouth, knowing there was no way out of this – not tonight, maybe not _ever_.

'_Kufufu... Enjoying yourself, are you?'_

Fran tried his hardest to block his Master's voice from his head, but the mental link between them was too strong; he was powerless as he listened to Mukuro commenting on what was happening, making lewd remarks and conveying how much he was enjoying watching this happen.

Out of everyone Fran could have turned to, it should have been Mukuro – the man who had raised him since he was seven, trained him in the art of illusions, gave him a roof over his head and food to eat – but, alas, even _Mukuro _got kicks out of making Fran feel useless and unloved.

That was probably all Fran was, anyway; just a toy for other peoples' amusement.


End file.
